Imprisoned By Love
by PainAndNumb
Summary: ONESHOT! SasuSaku! Sasuke was living his life as a model with his girlfriend, Sakura. What would happen if something went wrong during their date in the theme park? READ AND REVIEW!


**Author's Note**: Hi guys! It's me again! Lol. Anyways, here I go again with my oneshot. It's a SasuSaku fic so back off if you don't like it. xD I made this fic because a lot of my friends told me to make a Naruto fic. Oh well, I guess that's it.

Hope you guys like this one. It really took me a long time writing this.

Suggested BGM: Lies by Big Bang

**09/25/09(HER POINT OF VIEW)**

It was raining that day, streets filled with unknown people looking at me bewilderedly. I was a mess back then, my hair was a total disaster but I don't care. I remembered what I had done and ran to the nearest ally. I leaned on the wall and sank down to the floor. I started to cry loudly as I remembered the things I've done. Why must I suffer this fate. We could have lived together happily but why must I always make the wrong decision. If I hadn't left his side, if I hadn't ran to another man's hand, if I had listened to his explanations, this would never have happened. If I could just turn back time but I knew I couldn't. I closed my eyes in defeat as tears started flowing non-stop as I prayed for his safety.

**September 23, 2009. 7:30am(HIS POINT OF VIEW)**

It was cold when I woke up. It's freezing cold. Geez, I should have bought one of those electric blankets. I prepared breakfast as I always did every morning.

I opened the window to see the weather and found that the sun was shining brightly without the clouds blocking it. As I drank my coffee, my mobile phone rang and I almost spat the coffee in surprise. Damn that phone.

I hurriedly answered the call and to my surprise, it was her. Sakura Haruno, the only living person who could make me smile at will. She was the only girl who love me because of who I am not for the money, fame and looks.

"How may I help you, Sakura?" I asked.

"Hi Sasuke! I missed your voice so much. We haven't seen each other for the past two days because of my work. But I asked the head nurse if I could take a break, and guess what? She allowed it!" Sakura exclaimed, obviously happy.

"Then, would like to have a date with me later?" I inquired even though I knew she would agree right away,

"OF COURSE!" She yelled happily on the phone. A smile started to appear on my face.

"Meet me at Tokyo Disneyland. I'll wait for you at the gate. Be there at 11:30am. Don't worry about the expenses, my treat." I stated quite happily. I was having a hard time hiding the excitement in my voice.

"I won't be late! You better not ditch me, okay? I love you." She said as she hung the phone up. Truth to be told, my heart skipped a beat after hearing those last three words.

Time to prepare for my date. No one wants to embarrass himself in front of their love one after all.

**September 23, 2009. 11:30am**

"SASUKEEEEE~" I heard someone called my name from afar and I knew right away who it was. Sakura was wearing a pink dress, red trenchcoat over the top, stockings and pinkish red high heels. She really looked like a model while wearing those.

I wore black skinny slacks, a metallic bomber jacket, metallic blue shoes, black leather gloves and rayban wayfarers. We really stood out the crowd as we walked. Well, that's mainly because I was a model and people knew me from magazines.

"Sasuke, girls are drooling over you. It's pretty funny." She giggled as I looked around the place. We're like party people you see from high class bars. I knew it. I should've worn something plain.

"Let's go somewhere private." I dragged towards the ferris wheel. As we board the ferris wheel, I sat next to her.

"You look stunning, Sakura." I seductively whispered into her ear. She blushed furiously and I couldn't resist laughing at her expression. "You're so cute."

"Mooo~ You're back on being a Casanova, Sasuke." She punched me lightly on the shoulder but I took her hand and leaned towards her. My lips brushed hers lightly and a moment later, we we're kissing fiercely. I sucked her lower lip and she moaned a little. We stopped kissing as the cart we are riding in stopped abruptly.

The first thing I noticed was that people were looking at us. I smirked proudly and ignored them as I walked. I saw Sakura blushing furiously for the second time and I couldn't help admiring her features.

After we finished touring the place, we decided to sit down and eat our favorite ice cream. My feet are hurting like hell. I knew I should have worn rubber shoes instead. I noticed Sakura massaging her heels. I guess she too is regretting wearing those nasty high heels. A smile started to plaster on my face as I saw her pouting. She's really cute when she do that.

As I turned around, I saw a very foreboding silhouette.

**Sakura's Point of View**

My heels are killing me. I should've worn those sneakers or slippers instead. I sighed and massaged my heels.

A voice came out of nowhere and it sounds very familiar. It's Ino.

"Hello Sasuke-san~" She seductively said as she sat next to Sasuke and intertwined her arms into his. I was aghast and shocked. I looked at Sasuke expectantly but he didn't make any efforts to shove her off.

"Back off, Ino. We're dating, can't you see that." I snarled at her as I gritted my teeth pretty hardly due to my anger not just on Ino but also on Sasuke.

"Oh I could see that. Too bad though, your date is officially over. I'm here to take Sasuke. We have a photoshoot today and we're supposed to do something intimate. I hope you buy next month issue." She smirked evilly and leaned her head to Sasuke's shoulder. Tears started to well up on my eyes.

"Stop it, Ino! I'm really busy right now. And I thought the shooting won't start until next week?" Sasuke asked confused as he shoved Ino off but Ino won't budge.

"Why didn't you tell me something this important?! I thought you loved me! I though I was everything you ever wanted! YOU LIAR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as tears started to fall. I was shaking because of anger and extreme disappointment.

"You don't understand, Sakura. This is wo-" He started to explain but I immediately interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! ALL I COULD SEE IS YOU FLIRTING WITH THAT SLUT!" I spat the words at him and every single person in the park were looking at us.

"Let me exp-" He said before I interrupted, again.

"I'm tired of this, Sasuke. And here I thought you would never cheat on me. But as expected, I'm not a princess in a fairy tale. I'm just a lowly nurse who's foolish enough to be manipulated. I HATE YOU!" I ran to barefooted with high heels on hand.

Of course, why didn't I realized it sooner. How could a model fall in love with a nurse. Even if they knew each other since childhood, it doesn't mean their feelings won't change. I made a fool out of myself. I hate him.

**Sasuke's point of view**

Everything turned black. I couldn't believe what was happening. We were happy a moment ago. I didn't expect this would have happened. If not for this…

"YOU WHORE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" I asked her in a very rude tone.

"You're scaring me, S-Sasuke. I was just doing you a favour. She doesn't deserve a model like y-you." She stuttered as she explained her side. That statement just added fuel to the fire.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME?! I OWN MY LIFE AND SAKURA IS ALL I EVER NEEDED! BUT YOU'VE RUINED IT ALL." I spat this words furiously as I shook her shoulder vigorously.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so s-sorry." She cried and ran away from me. Everything is gone now. I'm all alone in this cruel world. Would someone wake me up from this nightmare.

**Sakura's point of view**

I can't believe this is happening. How could he do this to me. I ran away really fast not noticing that my soles are hurting. I cried and cried, tears flow uncontrollably from my eyes. It hurts so much.

As I reached my apartment, I quickly changed to my normal clothes. After changing clothes, I sulk in a corner and cried endlessly. Let's just say, tomorrow would not be my eye-day.

**September 25, 7:30pm**

I did all the necessary things today without exerting too much effort. My heart became so numb from crying and all I could feel is the feeling of longing and loneliness.

I was about to sleep when something came up in my mind. I thought of an idea to have my sweet revenge on Sasuke. I dressed up quickly, and I was extremely satisfied as I looked on the mirror. I dressed up sexily. I wore a dark blue silk cocktail dress, black leather jacket over the top, knee high boots and some sparkly accessories.

I hired a cab, ordered the driver to go to one of the famous nightclub. I'm getting hooked tonight. As I stepped out off the cab, I caught three guys staring at me. I smirked and ignored them as I enter the club.

The first thing I did was to sit to counter and drank some wine they offer. I didn't know they're this strong. But I liked it, it somehow numb my welling feelings inside.

I danced all night and when I was about to stop, someone caught my hips. I turned around and saw a very handsome guy about my age.

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing that he will be my ace at my plan to have my revenge to that two-timer.

"My name's Itachi. How about you, pretty lady?" He returned the question to me, whispering every word to my ears, slightly arousing me.

"Sakura. And you better be ready, because I like things wild." I seductively whispered it to his ears just like what he did and proceeded to kissing him. I don't know if I kissed him because of revenge or I'm just drunk. But somehow, my world drifted away and everything went blank.

**September 25, 9:30am**

I woke up in a nice, warm room. I was lying alone on a white king's bed, and mind you, it's very soft. Anyways, I panicked because I realize, this isn't my house nor my room. I remembered fractions of the event that happened last night but I can't remember the reason I'm in this room.

Luckily there was a key on a table nearby, and the address of the motel in is there. Suddenly, a guy came out off the what supposedly bathroom with his hair still wet. He was shirtless and was only wearing a towel to cover his genital. That's when I noticed I was naked and I quickly returned to bed and covered my body with the blanket provided by the motel.

He somehow laughed, evilly in my opinion, at my reaction. I glared at him and asked about why we're alone in a motel.

"Don't you really remember, Sakura?" He closed in on me as he sat next to me in the bed. He fiercely kissed my lips and I slapped him real hard.

"What do you think your doing?" I said incredulously.

"How dare you do that? You were the one who wanted us to be in a motel!" He said, blood rushing to face, an obvious sign that he was starting to get angry.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." I said as I left the bed with the blanket covering me and as I was about to pick my clothes up he dragged me to the wall and cornered me. He kissed my skin quite forcefully and I was struggling to escape but to no avail. He was stronger than me.

I panicked and started kicking but this just agitated him. He then bit my lower lip as I cried in pain. I was flailing and caught a vase standing on a table near me. I smacked his head with incredibly heavy vase and he fell down, blood flowing out of his skull.

"Oh my God. What d-did I do?" I asked myself as I panicked. I'm a nurse so I know when a person's dead or not. I freaked out and didn't know what to do. Then someone came into my mind and I immediately called him.

**Sasuke's point of view**

I did nothing yesterday. I did not eat nor took a bath. All I did as soon as I got home was sulk in a corner. Even if I willed to cry, nothing came out of my eyes. It was really aggravating and irritating. Not able to let out your feelings is really hard. I only took naps after we broke up and I always woke up because of a nightmare.

I tried to call her a few times but she won't answer. So I took the liberty to message her and say sorry but she won't reply. I looked at the mirror and saw how horribly I looked. My eyes looked like a panda and my clothes are crumpled. I bet I smell horribly too. I decided to change my clothes and take a bath. As soon as I finished bathing and changing my clothes, she called.

"H-hello?" Her voice was shaking, obviously because she was crying.

"Sakura? What happened? Why are you crying? If it's about me, please forgive me. I did not intend to hid the truth from you. I love you more than myself. Please forgive me." I said, hoping that she would forgive me. But I realized that she won't stop crying.

"Sakura?" I asked, concerned.

"S-sasuke… I think I killed someone." I was shocked but as you've guessed, my love for her overlapped my logic.

"Where are you right now?!" I inquired. She muttered about some cheap motel 2 blocks away from my house. It was raining hard so I had a hard time hiring a taxi.

As I got there, there was no one around. Not even the clerk was around. I took the chance to ran to Sakura's room. I remembered it was room 09. I knocked on the door and I heard slow footsteps walking to door. She opened it and I immediately entered.

As I came in, the first thing I noticed was the kiss marks on Sakura's neck and her ruined face. As I was about to ask what happened, I noticed it. There was a lifeless body near a table with broken vase fragments on it.

I then guessed what happened here. I ran to the body, spread the blood to my clothes and told Sakura to run.

"What are you doing? I can't run! I killed him!" She exclaimed.

"No you didn't. I was the one who killed him." I said, busying myself with the tampering of evidence.

"How could you kill him when you were at your house?" She asked incredulously.

"I was the one who made you do this. If I haven't kept my work a secret, this wouldn't have happened.

"B-but I-" I interrupted.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT, WE'LL BOTH BE PUT IN A JAIL. AND IF THAT HAPPENS, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" I yelled out loud.

She hesitated for awhile but she bolted out of the room quickly and left the door hanging open. Someone then passed the room and saw the lifeless body. And what would people do? She screamed "murderer" at the top of her lungs and ran to the counter. The counter then called the police. I ran to the exit and plunged into the rain.

It was raining hard really hard that day, people were looking at me incredulously. I looked back and saw cops chasing me as if their lives was on the line. I can't help but feel amused at the sight. As I turned into an ally, I tripped and fell down on to the cold and wet floor. I smiled weakly, and as I felt exhausted, I closed my eyes and wished her to be safe.

**September 29, 2009 **

I was lying in my cell's bed. It pretty boring here in the prison, nothing else to do but lie down or talk to yourself. Suddenly, a prison guard walked in.

"You have a guest, Mr. pretty boy." He laughed at his own lame joke as he lead me to the room where prisoners meet their visitors. I was quite shocked when I saw who my visitor is.

"Hello, Sakura. Long time no see?" I smiled weakly trying my best no to make her sad or regret what she did.

"Yeah. I missed you. I-I'm so s-sorry." She was having a hard time and stuttered as she spoke. It was obvious that she regretted the whole thing. But for me, it wasn't her fault.

"Please Sakura, don't blame yourself. It's sad to see you crying. I like the smiling you better." I tried to comfort her but tears started to fall into her cheeks. I sighed heavily and slapped my forehead.

"Sakura, listen. You are everything that I ever wanted. You are my sun and my main reason for living. But it doesn't mean I needed you by my side forever. I just wanted you to be happy and safe from harm. I want you to move on and find someone who won't hurt you. I won't be able to take it if I heard that your depressed or you died. As long as you lived happily in this cruel yet lovely world, I'll be able to take every day's challenge. So please, be happy without me." I saw the guard calling for me, that means visiting hours is over. I looked back at her and met her teary eyes. I mouthed the words…

"I'm so sorry for loving you with all my heart."

**Author's note: **OMG! I finally finished it! Yippee! Just like the old times, this is based on the MV of Lies by Big Bang. Obvious much? =))

Anyways, I had a hard time writing this. So yeah, comments, questions and **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism would be much appreciated.

So yeah, if you have questions, PM me and I'll answer you. But please don't expect me to reply to you quickly. It might take me 1-2 days before replying. To all those Itachi fans out there, I'm sorry for making him the villain but I couldn't think of anyone fitted to this part. xD

This is my first time writing Naruto fics but I hope it's not OOC much. A little bit would be fine. :D So yeah, thank you all for taking the time reading this. **READ AND REVIEW! NO AUTHOR'S LIKE SILENT READERS.**


End file.
